Opening/Meet the Gainsborough-Strife Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Kanta Pan Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Gainsborough-Strife Family, and Kanta Ogaki, along with his friends, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, and Kirby, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Aerith Gainsborough…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a 25 year old woman with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a pink short-sleeved evening gown, a gold ring-like bracelet on her left wrist, a gold necklace, and pink shoes is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Aerith Gainsborough) Aerith: Cloud, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Aerith believed that Kanta Ogaki and his group are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Cloud Strife, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a 26 year old man with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved, button-up collared shirt, black pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Cloud Strife, Aerith’s husband) Cloud: Aerith, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Cloud: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Cloud is a practical man. The children, however, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, Yi, Mei, and Satsuki, and their friends and neighbors, Morgana, Webby, Jin, Peng, Ed, Eddy, and Sonic the Hedgehog's group, believe that Kanta Ogaki and his group are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, nine boys and five girls are play dueling. The first boy is a 12 year old boy with three black stringed hair sticking out underneath a black sockhat with white stripes on each side and a gap between the middle of the top teeth, wearing a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes, and sometimes carries a black umbrella. He is Edd AKA Double D, Cloud and Aerith's son. The second, third, and fourth boys are young male anthro ducks with white feathers, orange beaks, legs, webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing red, blue, and green long-sleeved shirts and red and white striped, blue and white striped, and green and white striped baseball caps. They are Huey, Dewey, and Louie respectively, Double D's little triplet brothers. The fifth boy is another young male anthro duck with white feathers, an orange, beak, and webbed feet, light brown eyebrows, light blue eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap, a purple short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe around the torso and indigo neck and sleeve rims, and green shorts with yellow lines on both sides. He is Genie AKA Gene, Huey, Dewey, and Louie's older brother and Double D's little brother. The sixth boy is a light yellow-skinned 12 year old with stubby black stringed hair on top of his head and a black monobrow, wearing a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt underneath a green long-sleeved jacket with white lines on the sleeves, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, a friend and neighbor. The seventh boy is a pink-skinned 12 year old with three long black stringed hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeved bowling shirt with a red vertical line and purple collar rims and purple sleeve rims, light blue pants with a white yo-yo string sticking out of the left side pocket, and red shoes. He is Eddy, another friend and neighbor. The eighth boy is a 13 year old Asian boy with short black slicked hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a pale blue and red plaid long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue knit vest, black pants, gray socks, and green and white tennis shoes. He is Jin, another friend and neighbor. The last boy is a chubby 6 year old Asian boy with rosy cheeks, short black spiky hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a teal sleeveless basketball jersey with black lining and two white “0’s” on the front, a teal and white striped wristband (With an orange basketball decoration) on his left wrist, dark gray shorts with black lines on each side, white socks, and dark violet and white gym shoes, and sometimes carries an orange basketball. He is Peng, another friend and neighbor and Jin's younger cousin. The first girl is a 5 year old girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes, and sometimes carries a stuffed Totoro doll. She is Mei Kusakabe, Cloud and Aerith's daughter and Double D and Gene's little sister, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie's older sister. The second girl is a young female anthro duck with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, long black eyelashes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves and a dark pink bodice, and a pink ribbon on a matching hairband. She is Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack, another friend and neighbor. The third girl is an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe, Mei, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Double D's older sister. The fourth girl is an Asian girl the same age as Jin with short black chin-length hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue mini-shorts, lavender stockings, white and orange striped knee-high socks, and black boots with white toes, and sometimes carries a brown violin case carrying her violin. She is Yi, Satsuki, Mei, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Double D's older sister. And the last girl is a female anthro duck with a slender, slim physique, white feathers, an orange beak, big black hair with gray streaks (Similar to Frankenstein’s bride’s hair), hidden feet (Similar to Morticia’s hidden feet), lavender eyeshadow, a red medium-sleeved long dress, and a gold neck brooch. She is Morgana Macawber, another friend and neighbor. In their game, Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, and Peng are playing Kanta, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby respectively, Yi, Satsuki, and Morgana are playing Kanta’s group's comrades, Huey Dewey, Louie, and Gene are playing as pirates, and Eddy is playing the role of Captain Ruber, one of Kanta’s group's enemies, the other being Ruber’s partners, Admiral Negaduck and Assistant Captain Popple. The reason; Ruber and Negaduck tried to kill Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby, but Kanta and Darkwing saved the three latters by cutting off Ruber’s hand and fed it to a hungry spirit named No-Face and in the process, No-Face scarred Negaduck’s left arm by biting him and nearly eating Popple whole, and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Kanta's group, although Popple is a little bit pacifist. As the kids played, Eddy cornered Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, and Peng on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Yi, Satsuki, and Morgana rooted for Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, and Peng) Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) Blast you, Kanta Ogaki! And your friends, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby, too! Satsuki: Get him, Kanta! Morgana: Go, Darkwing! Yi: Help kick his butt, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby! Mei: (Imitating Gosalyn) Take that! Jin: (Imitating Darkwing) And that! Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Let's get Ruber right in the kisser, Kanta, DW, guys! Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Huey: (Imitating a pirate) Cleave them to the brisket, Captain! Dewey, Louie, and Gene: (Imitating pirates, agreeing) Aye-aye! Get them! Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Give up, Captain Ruber, give up? (Eddy smirked and opens the drawer beneath Mei’s feet, causing Mei to fall in the drawer, making Yi make a fake gasp) Yi: (Fake gasps) You coward! Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Negaduck and almost making Popple get eaten! (Then, another girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Eddy’s acting. She is a 16 year old girl with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a royal blue cropped tanktop, small white teardrop-shaped earrings, a tiny gold chain necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, a light tan leather banded watch on her left wrist, a light blue knee-length flowing skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals. She is Elise Oriana III, Satsuki, Mei, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Yi, and Double D’s older sister) Elise: No, no, no, Eddy. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Eddy chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Eddy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Elise. (As they resumed playing, Elise chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Elise Oriana III, the oldest, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Kanta Ogaki's group, and all of their adventures. (Elise then noticed a female West Highland White Terrier with white fur, a black nose, and wearing a pink collar carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. She is Yuki, a dog and nurse to the Gainsborough-Strife Family) Elise: Aw, Yuki. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Yuki barks a "Yes at her happily. Elise nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Yuki carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Yuki, the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Yuki, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table. She then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Take that! Mei: (Imitating Gosalyn) And that! Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! Gene: (Imitating a pirate) Yeah, scuttle your bones! (Eddy used his toy sword to knock Ed’s out of his hands. Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, Peng, Yi, Morgana, and Webby ran to the other bed so Ed can retrieve it while Eddy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene chased after them. Yuki then brought the pillow to the first bed) Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Not if I do it first! (Ed then grabbed his toy sword) Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Eddy in the face) Eddy: Ouch! Webby: Are you alright, Eddy? Eddy: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Ed: Sorry, Eddy. Eddy: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Yuki placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Oh yes, we will! Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Take that! Jin: (Imitating Darkwing) And that! Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Yuki meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when she stopped and noticed she placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. She then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Double D, but he dodged and Eddy accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Double D: (Groans) Eddy.... Eddy: Didn’t mean it. Yi: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Satsuki: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Peng: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Back, back, back! Jin: (Imitating Darkwing) Back, you villain! (Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, Peng, and Eddy lock toy swords) Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) Insolent pups! (Hearing Eddy say this, Yuki stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling her that while some medicine spilled on her paw) Webby: Not you, Yuki. We’re just playing. (After realizing, Yuki was about to resume her work, when she saw the medicine on her paw) Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Wicked pirate! Jin: (Imitating Darkwing) You said it, Kanta. Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Eddy swung his toy sword at Double D, Jin, Mei, Ed, and Peng, but they dodged) Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Missed us! Jin and Mei: (Imitating Darkwing and Gosalyn) Missed us! Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) Now you gotta kiss us! Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Po, Poyo, Po, Yo! Eddy: (Imitating Ruber) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Yuki puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off her paw and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste. Double D tried to pretend stab Eddy, but missed) Double D: (Imitating Kanta) Take that! (Jin and Mei tried too, but missed) Jin and Mei: (Imitating Darkwing and Gosalyn) And that! (Ed tried his turn, but missed) Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) And that! (Peng tried his turn, but missed) Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Then the five pretend stabbed Eddy) Double D, Jin, Mei, and Ed: (Imitating Kanta, Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad) And that! Peng: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Eddy collapsed on the floor, pretending to die) Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene: (Imitating pirates) Oh, no! Captain! (But before they could anything else, Cloud comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Cloud: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Yuki, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again. Eddy noticed Cloud and got up) Eddy: Oh, hey, Cloud, my man. (Thinking Eddy is still playing, Ed got angry) Ed: (Imitating Launchpad) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Ed is calling him that, Cloud got shocked on what he said) Cloud: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Ed felt guilty as Cloud started to scold him) Cloud: Ed, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Ed’s behalf) Double D: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Peng: Yeah, he was being one of Kanta's friends, Launchpad McQuack. Jin: And Double D was Kanta Ogaki himself. Satsuki: And Eddy was Captain Ruber. Yi: And me, Satsuki, Morgana, and Webby were just being Kanta's group’s comrades. Huey: And me, Dewey, Louie, and Gene were being Ruber's pirates. Eddy: And Jin, Peng, and Mei were being Kanta's other friends, Darkwing Duck, Kirby, and Darkwing's daughter, Gosalyn Mallard. (Realizing now, Cloud resumed his search) Cloud: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Yuki’s paw, causing the dog to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower from behind, knocking it over again) Cloud: Oh, Yuki, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Cloud: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Cloud, Yuki, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower. Hearing Cloud say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Double D: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Cloud: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Cloud’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Double D: (Whispering) Ed, the buried treasure, where is it? Ed: (Whispering) I don’t know. Eddy: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Ed) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Dewey spoke up quietly) Dewey: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Ed: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispering) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Cloud, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Cloud: The bedsheet! What happened?! Eddy: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Cloud calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Eddy off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Cloud: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Cloud: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Cloud puts it on, Ed ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Ed: Hooray! You found it! Cloud: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Ed suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Cloud: Don’t paw me, Ed! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Ed’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Cloud’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Cloud: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Cloud: No! (Aerith then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Aerith: Cloud, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Cloud then points at his drawn shirt-front for Aerith to see) Cloud: Aerith, look! (Aerith turned and noticed) Aerith: Cloud! Cloud: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Aerith turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Louie: It’s only chalk. Huey, Dewey, Gene, and Webby: Yeah. Double D: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Aerith: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Ed: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Ed to stop, which made both the monobrowed boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Ed: And both Elise, Satsuki, and Yi said.... Cloud: “Elise, Satsuki, and Yi?” “Story?” (Ed suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Cloud’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and "Elise, Satsuki, and Yi.” The kids gave Ed a brief glare, now seeing that Elise and even Satsuki and Yi will get in trouble) Eddy: (Whispering sarcastically) Nice going, Ed. Gene: (Whispering in agreement) Yeah. Cloud: I should’ve known. Elise? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Elise’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Elise comes in with a jug and towel) Cloud: ELISE?! Elise: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Cloud: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Cloud’s shirt-front yet, Elise noticed Aerith’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Elise: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Aerith: Thank you. Cloud: (Impatiently) Elise.... Aerith: (Ignoring Cloud) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Cloud: (Losing his patience) Aerith, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Elise suddenly sees Cloud’s shirt-front and got shocked) Elise: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Cloud: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Cloud’s anger, Eddy counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Cloud at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Aerith then came up to Cloud with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Aerith: Now, Cloud, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Cloud looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Cloud: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Elise, Satsuki, and Yi in anger as they and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Cloud: Elise, Satsuki, and Yi? Haven’t I warned you both about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Satsuki: But they aren’t. Elise: Honest. Cloud: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Cloud: Captain Rudder, Kanta Pirate! Elise: It’s Kanta Ogaki, Father. Yi: And it’s Ruber, not Rudder. Cloud: Ogaki, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Cloud otherwise) Cloud: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Cloud: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Cloud down, Aerith tried to tie his tie around his neck) Aerith: Now, Cloud.... Cloud: “Now, Cloud” this, “Now, Cloud” that...! (As Yuki almost finished building the block tower, she stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Cloud: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Cloud” will have his say! Aerith: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Cloud: Aerith, Elise, along with Satsuki and Yi, are both growing up! It’s high time they have a room of their own! Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: Father! Aerith: Cloud! Double D, Eddy, Jin, and Morgana: What?! Ed, Huey, Dewey, and Louie: No! Mei, Webby, and Peng: You can’t! (Even Yuki was shocked that she dropped the last three blocks) Cloud: I mean it! (To Elise, Satsuki, and Yi) Young ladies, this is your last night in the nursery! (Elise, Satsuki, and Yi bowed their heads down in sadness) Cloud: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally tripped on Yuki, who tried to run out of the way. Afterwards, he and Yuki started to stumble around and Yuki fell on the block tower. She then tried to run out of the way from Cloud when she slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Cloud, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Cloud then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Aerith and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Aerith and kids: Oooh.... (Cloud recovered and noticed Aerith and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Yuki instead) Aerith and kids: (While coddling Yuki) Poor Yuki. Cloud: (Shocked) “Poor Yuki?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Yuki) Cloud: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Ed: (Hugging Yuki in defense) No, please! Mei: (Hugging Yuki in defense) No, Daddy! (Cloud grabbed Yuki by her collar and dragged her towards the door with Ed and Mei hanging onto the dog) Cloud: Yes! There will be no more dog nurses in this house! (Aerith picks Ed and Mei up, making them release Yuki) Ed and Mei: (Sadly) Goodbye, Yuki. (Yuki waved goodbye back at Ed and Mei as she is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Cloud. During this, Cloud mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Cloud: (Sarcastically while taking Yuki out) “Poor Yuki.” Oh, yes, “Poor Yuki.” But “Poor Cloud” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Cloud released Yuki and searched for the leash) Cloud: For goodness sake, where’s the leash? (He noticed Yuki sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Cloud: Thanks. (He then clips the leash on Yuki’s collar and suddenly noticed the dog's sad look) Cloud: Oh, Yuki, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Yuki’s water-bowl with water) Cloud: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Yuki and placed it next to her) Cloud: And the children aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Yuki, people have to grow up. (He pats Yuki on her head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Aerith is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with twenty Mobians watching. The first Mobian is a 17 year old male hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, peach arms, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second Mobian is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. The third Mobian is a 16 year old male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna. The fourth Mobian is a 12 year old female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow ring-like rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The fifth Mobian is an 8 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side like pigtails with yellow rims, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The sixth Mobian is an 11 year old female echidna with orange fur, orange dreadlock-like quills with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband with a tiny blue gem in the center, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue ring-like rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The seventh Mobian is a male strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The eighth Mobian is a female bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch with a white rim, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the toes. She is Rouge the Bat. The ninth Mobian is a psychokinetic male hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, neck, and back, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, hands, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The tenth Mobian is a pyrokinetic female cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail by a red ring-like scrunchie, white skin on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The eleventh Mobian is a 6 year old female rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin on her muzzle, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The twelfth Mobian is a male creature with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream’s best friend. The thirteenth Mobian is a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur on his belly and chest, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried an orange fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The fourteenth Mobian is a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big’s best friend. The fifteenth Mobian is a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, leader of Team Chaotix. The sixteenth Mobian is a 6 year old male bumblebee with black fur, peach skin, a black and yellow striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the left side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, a member of Team Chaotix. The seventeenth Mobian is a male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak, light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black and yellow headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, the last member of Team Chaotix. The eighteenth Mobian is a 16 year old male wolf with red fur, peach muzzle, a black nose, blue eyes, short spiky red hair, and wearing a pair of gray aviator goggles with black straps on his light brown newsboy hat with his ears sticking out of the holes on top, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. The ninteenth Mobian is a 15 year old female wolf with white pink fur, light peach muzzle, a black nose, light blue eyes, short curved white pink hair, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf. And the last Mobian with them is a male red, black, silver, and yellow armored robot with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega.. They are also good babysitters, friends, and neighbors to the Gainsborough-Strife Family and were just informed on what just happened by Aerith and the others. As Elise, Yi, and Satsuki laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Cloud said to them earlier) Elise: But Mother, Satsuki, Yi, and I don’t want to grow up. Satsuki and Yi: It's not fair. (Aerith reassured them as she tucked them in) Aerith: Now, dears, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Sonic: But you will talk about it with him, right? Amy: Yeah, are you? Aerith: (Tucking Paula and Porky in bed) Of course, Sonic and Amy. Tails: That’s good. Cosmo: (Helping Aerith tuck Jin and Peng in bed) Indeed. Morgana: (Tucking herself in) What he said about Kanta was awful. Double D: He even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Aerith, Cosmo, and Kayla tucks Double D, Eddy, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene in their respective beds) Aerith: I’m sure he didn’t mean to, Double D. Kayla: He was just probably upset. Cosmo: Kayla has a point. Shadow: And besides, Aerith said she’ll talk to Cloud about it. Rouge: So no worries. (Ed and Mei, upset about Yuki being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Mei: (Sadly) Poor Yuki. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Ed: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! (Aerith caresses Mei and Ed’s hair to calm them and tucks them in) Aerith: Don’t cry, Mei and Ed. It’s a warm night. She’ll be alright. (As Aerith was about to walk to the window, Ed noticed Cloud's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Ed: Aerith? Aerith: Yes? Ed: The buried treasure. Mei: Hope it’ll fix everything. (Aerith accepted the cufflinks) Aerith: Now, children. Don’t judge Cloud too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. That's what makes him brave. (The others got interested) Yi: What do you mean "Brave" by loving us? Satsuki: What's he brave for? (Aerith smiled softly and explained as she sat beside Elise, Satsuki, Yi, and Morgana's beds) Aerith: There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before himself or herself. That's what he is. Now, Cloud may have brandished his Buster Sword, but he never brandishes it or hits innocent people with it, or fires a gun at anyone, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for all of us, especially by putting away dreams, regardless that he is practical. Webby: Where did he put them? Aerith: He'd sometimes put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he and I take them out, and admire them. Then it gets harder and harder to put them away. It's true. And that's what makes him brave to us. (The group smiled softly, glad to know that Cloud, despite what he said to Elise, Satsuki, and Yi before, does care for them. Then Aerith changed the subject to Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana) Aerith: Anyway, Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana? Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana: Yes? Aerith: I want to bestow you another set of words of wisdom to you three. (The group got interested) Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana: (Interested) Really? (Aerith nods) Aerith: I will tell you what my mother taught me when I got a little older. But to do so, I want to take a closer look at you. Ed: (Confused) They have acne? Aerith: (Giggles a bit) No, Ed. Something else wonderful than that. (Ed understood and then Elise and Satsuki lets their mother observe their and Morgana's faces. Then Aerith smiled softly after she finished) Aerith: Just as I thought. Satsuki, along with Elise, who has a boyfriend, and Morgana, have a woman's chin. (The group, except Elise and Morgana, got confused, Noticing that, Aerith decides to clarify it with a soft smile along with Elise and Morgana) Elise and Morgana: (To Aerith with a nod) Tell them. Aerith: Don't you notice it? Hidden in the right hand corner of Satsuki and Morgana's lips? (The group calmly realized and got interested) Double D: Oh! A kiss. Aerith: (Nods with a soft smile) Yes. A hidden kiss. Mei: Like yours. Aerith: Indeed. Female members of Sonic's group: (Interested) How beautifully wonderful. Male members of Sonic's group: (Interested) Yeah. Amy: We have that for our boyfriends. Cosmo, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze, and Kayla: Yep! (Curious, Satsuki asked away) Satsuki: And what's the purpose of our hidden kisses? What does it mean? Morgana: (To Satsuki) Glad you both asked. Elise: (To Aerith) Tell them, please. (Aerith gladly explained away) Aerith: My mother told me these words of wisdom that a hidden kiss is for the greatest romantic adventure of all. Those who are brave enough to find it, slip in and out of the heavens by a powerful thing from the hidden kiss. And that powerful thing is love. And that's what happened to me eventually when I met, fell in love with, and eventually married your father. Satsuki: (Interested) Love.... Now I see. Morgana: In other words, Satsuki, if you and I find ourselves true love, then maybe, just maybe, the miracle of a hidden kiss, along with it's powerful thing, can happen. Elise and Aerith: Exactly. Satsuki: I guess.... Elise, Morgana, and I are.... Aerith: Almost women. Elise and Morgana: Exactly. Aerith: And please don't ever forget these words of wisdom. (The group nods in agreement. Once she finished her explanation, Aerith then got up, walked to the window, and was about to lock it after closing it when Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi spoke up) Elise: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Satsuki: They might return. (Aerith stopped and got confused) Aerith: “They?” Elise: Yes. Kanta's group, that is. Morgana: You see, the other night, Elise, Satsuki, Yi, and I found something that belongs to both Kanta and Darkwing. Aerith: And what’s that? Morgana: Their shadows. Aerith: (Surprised) Shadows? Satsuki: Yeah. Yi: Yuki had them, but we took them away and hid them. (Concerned, Aerith was about to speak when Sonic's group, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Big: It’s okay, Aerith. Espio: If Kanta's group does come, we’ll make sure Kanta and Darkwing get their shadows back no matter what. Charmy: Yeah. Vector: And we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Max: That's right. Omega: Yeah, you can count on us. Shadow: My sentiments exactly. Cream: You can take that to the bank. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Still feeling concerned, Aerith gave in and agreed) Aerith: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Aerith: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Aerith: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Elise, Satsuki, Double D, and Mei then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Elise, Satsuki, Double D, and Mei: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Aerith: (While Mei finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Aerith: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Sonic's group with a hopeful look) Aerith: Guys, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Sonic's group: We promise. (Aerith smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Sonic's group) Aerith: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Aerith then exited the nursery) Aerith: Good night. (Sonic's group nodded a good night and went to bed. Aerith then left to go meet up with Cloud and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Kanta Ogaki's group, as well as Rika Nonaka and her group, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies